Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of data storage, and more specifically to a method and system for data storage in a network.
With the development of network technology and particularly cloud technology, more and more user data are stored in network locations. For example, after one application is installed in a user device, various types of data may be generated during use of the application. For example, the user may communicate with other user using a communication application installed in the user device, which generates chatter records. The data generated by the application may be partially or completely transferred to the server, e.g., a cloud server, and stored by the server in a network storage device.
The server may generally be composed of multiple types of or multiple layers of software systems. For example, a cloud server may store data from a user device into different storage devices. Different storage devices always have different characteristics and are adapted to store different kinds of data. For example, the reliability of some storage devices is significantly higher than other storage devices and thus may be used to store data of applications having a higher security requirement. The data reading speed of some other storage devices is faster than other storage devices and thus may be used to store the data of the application that needs a faster response.
In traditional processes for data storage in a network, the network server may not efficiently and accurately determine the specific nature of the data received from the user device and thus may not store the data in an appropriate storage device. Some servers allow the user to explicitly specify data storage needs. However, this requires the user to have higher professional skills, and/or a deep understanding of the characteristics of the storage device.